


Trouble with a Capital T

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Dumbledore Bashing, Goblins, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Dumbledore, Non-Consensual Spanking, Powerful Harry, Punishment, Spanking, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Severus was his usual self, Harry got sorted into Slytherin and Dumbledore does nothing





	1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. Harry Potter failed every single class. He knew why and had spoken to Severus about giving the boy detentions every night since the first night. The boy was behind in the first week and never had time to catch up. All the Heads had complained to him. They ranged from how Harry hadn't been turning in assignments or they were unfinished and made no sense. It was the end of the Yule holiday break and he had already informed the Dursley family that Harry couldn't return to Hogwarts. He had tried everything he could think of to prevent it from happening but nothing worked.

He looked up as Severus entered his office. He had called Severus up here because he had to. "Severus, as Harry Potter is in your house I have to inform you that he expelled." He didn't miss the sheer pleasure that flashed across Severus' face. "I hope you are happy as it's your fault."

"What's the matter? Your golden boy couldn't make it? Did he come whining to you about how tough he had it?"

"No. Actually, every time I have tried to get him to speak to me, he just told me everything was fine." Dumbledore didn't want to do this but it needed to be done. "Because of you, he is being forced to leave our world, the world you have now doomed."

"He is a spoiled, arrogant brat. Just because he defeated the Dark Lord doesn't mean I am going to worship the ground he walks on. He gets that at home and here."

"I didn't ask you to worship him. I asked you to not treat him as if he was James. However, you have just given our world to Voldemort. I never mentioned this because I was afraid of what would happen if it got out. The reason why I kept him away and why I wanted you to take the protection oath was because Voldemort isn't truly gone and will return. When he returns the prophecy you heard part of it stated that only Harry could defeat him."

"A prophecy by that hack."

"Yes. The one you shared with Voldemort. The one that killed Lily and James Potter. That troll was let loose on Halloween for a reason. I believe that he is trying to return." Dumbledore watched Severus for a few minutes. His gaze hard, his face set, trying to get Severus to understand what the man had done.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am not sure. I have informed the Dursley of the situation and they have refused to allow me to send private tutors for Harry. They have refused to allow any magical folks near him. They sent me his wand back. It was broken."

"What is your plan?"

"There isn't one. Mr. Dursley threatened to go to the Ministry and file a complaint if anyone arrived at his house." Dumbledore sighed. "I hope you are happy now. You succeeded in getting Mr. Potter expelled. You succeeded in crushing an abused boy. You have succeeded in dooming our world. A truly amazing job in less than six months." Dumbledore watched Severus as his word sank in. 

The man looked up at him. "Abused?"

"Yes, very abused. I didn't realize it until I read Poppy's report from his fall off of his broom. I never had the time until now. I was signing off on reports and saw it." Dumbledore touched the scroll that he should have read months ago. "What have I done?" He heard Severus mutter. "Lily."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry looked at the notice from Dumbledore saying he was expelled. He glared at it. He knew he wasn't going to be returning. He knew that in November when he was so far behind on the assignments that he would never catch up. He was still pissed about all those detentions that no one did anything about. A detention for sneezing in potion class and nothing was done. A detention for taking notes, again nothing. A detention for arriving late to class with a note, nothing was done. The list was long. Yes, he did earn some of them. He wasn't going to deny that but how much was a person to take before they had enough. He had enough of Hogwarts.

He smirked. He looked at his wand and snapped it in a few pieces and sent off a note to the Headmaster idiot. He signed it as Vernon Dursley. He was thankful his family was too lazy to get their own mail. He began to make arrangments. 

He had already visited Gringotts as he told his family to pick him up the day after the train was to actually arrive. He was looking forward to his next few years studying with the goblins. When he was ready the Wizarding World was going to pay for leaving him at his relatives to be abused, for denying him his rightful place, being lied to. Did Dumbledore not realize that his account managers would tell him how he was being robbed? How he was being denied his heir ring?

He could wait. After all, he waited all these years at this dump working on an escape plan. He could work the next six years with the goblins and others who would teach him. Oh boy was the wizarding world going to be surprised.

__________________________________________________________________________

7 years later:

Severus was trying not to run but he knew he needed to get to the Headmaster and fast. He wasn't sure what was going on and hoped Dumbledore would have an idea. He gave the password and before he could knock on the door, it was opened. He entered and saw some members of the Order already there. That confused him until he actually realized it was Granger, Lupin, Black, Molly, and Arthur, with their two youngest and Arabella Figg. They all stopped talking at his entrance.

"Severus, I am slightly busy right now." Dumbledore looked a bit lost and Severus could see they all had parchment in their hands.

"Sorry. This is important." Severus walked to the desk. "This morning when I was dressing I noticed something changed."

"We don't want to hear about you getting some weird disease that most likely is contagious." Black waved the parchment in his hand. "We have more important business to discuss."

"I am sure it must be taxing for your brain to think, Mutt, but this is about my mark." Severus glared at Black. He faced Dumbledore. "My mark is gone and in its place is a new one."

"Interesting." Dumbledore looked down at the letters on his desk. "I believe we all have the same problem."

"What problem?" Severus was now confused. What problem did these people have?

"I was evicted from my house that Dumbledore brought for me. I have three days to get out." Figg waved her letter in his face. He read it quickly.

"Albus, you removed money from someone's else vaults? You bought her house with those funds."

"Our lease for our land and house is also forfeited." Arthur muttered.

"The rest of you?" He looked at them, seeing their guilt. He snatched the letter from Ron Weasley's hand. "You have been getting paid from the Potter Vaults?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It was for the greater good. They were to be Harry's friends. He needed strong, firm, light-sided friends."

"Except they weren't. Weasley bullied him. Granger never even spoke to him, even in when I had them partnered together, all she did was berate him. Miss Weasley never even meet him. Wolf? Mutt?"

"I didn't know the money was coming from Harry. Albus was giving me money to buy my potion and other things."

"I lost all the Black family vaults, properties, and heirlooms." Black glared at Dumbledore. "I still want to know what happened to my godson."

"So all of you lost everything?" Severus wanted to dance. After years of listening to them all whine about how much they cared about Harry Potter only to learn they were in fact basically stealing from the boy. "It doesn't explain my mark changing."

"How did it change?" Dumbledore inhaled. His letters had removed him from the Chief Warlock position. He was now on warning notice as the Headmaster. His vaults had been depleted in order to return all the missing funds.

Severus glared at Dumbledore as he rolled up his sleeve. Everyone peered at the new mark. It was a crest. The Deathly Hollows crest was in the center of Severus' left forearm. "The Deathly Hollows." Dumbledore reached forward and touched the mark. "I can feel the magic. It's more powerful than Voldemort's was."

"I am aware." Severus answered. "I thought the Peverell family was extinct."

"The male line, I believe was. It, however, is linked to Slytherin and Gryffindor lines. I am not sure who is the head. All I know is that this new Lord has claimed everything. He is now running the Wizenagamot."

"So what do we do?" Granger finally asked.

"We need to research. We need to find out who it could be and be ready for the first session of the Wizenagamot." Dumbledore answered. "I fear the goblins won't aid us."

________________________________________________________________________

The Ministry and those who were attending the opening session of the Wizenagamot were nervous. Numerous Death Eaters were now out of power. They had lost everything. There didn't have their titles, their lands, their homes, or even their vaults. They even had a restriction on their magic. They were all heading to the Wizenagamot to find out who now controlled their lives. Even the Dark Lord was restricted. He wasn't happy about it but he couldn't even curse anyone.

Everyone was seated and waiting. The interesting part of it was that barely anyone was in the seats that the members of the Wizenagamot sat in. Amelia Bones, the Minister, and a few others were there. Over half of the fifty seats were empty besides the normal ones that the family lines had died. It left a few neutral houses, the Longbottoms, the Finches, and a few others. None of the seats were Order member seats. Dumbledore was seated off of the side of the Minister.

No one was speaking as they were watching the clock. Everyone jumped a bit when the doors were opened and in walked a tall, very well built man. He had black hair that was pulled back. He was dressed in black, black dragon-hide pants, black dragon-hide military grade boots, a black shirt that was showing off the man's sculpted body, not that the leather pants didn't. He had a goblin-made sword hanging off of his left hip and you could see a bit of an ax over his shoulder. The man screamed at how dangerous he was.

The man walked to the center of the room. He looked around the room, assessing those in the room. "Those of you, who are former Death Eaters, including you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, will leave and head to Gringotts. Head Account Manager Ironclaw will be there to meet you. If you don't go, trust me, you will regret it."

All the former Death Eaters obeyed. As soon as the last one left, the man looked around. "That includes you, Malfoy and your son." Lucius and Draco rose and exited with their heads held high. The man moved and stood by the Peverell seat. "My name for the record is Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell. I have claimed my titles and I won't put up with any of the previous misconduct by the Ministry. I will be calling for a total review of every single law that has been passed since my parent's death. You have one month to get everything in order."

"You have no right." Fudge slammed his gavel down.

"Harry?" Dumbledore finally recovered from his shock.

"You really have no say in the matter, Minister. I own the land the Ministry is on. I am in charge of the Wizenagamot and have the power to disband the Ministry if I so desire."

Amelia cast a Silencio on Fudge, as he started screaming. She had warned the man, Dumbledore too. She knew this Harry Potter wasn't going to be intimidated by either man. "Lord Peverell, perhaps you can explain what your goals are."

"Certainly. My goals are to get rid of all those creature laws and do away with the corruption in the Ministry. I believe I have already submitted the pending audits on the Ministry vaults and those who are employed by the Ministry. The jobs will be open for everyone, not just purebloods. I am sure once we review the laws things will need to be revamped. We can meet together later this week to create the committees needed for changes."

"So what is the purpose of waiting until today to appear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Power. I couldn't do anything until I was of age especially with you as my magical guardian. You showed that you didn't care."

"My boy, I care a great deal about you."

Harry snorted. "So much so you allowed me to serve 4 straight months of nightly and weekend detentions for things like sneezing to being late to a class with a written excuse."

Dumbledore wisely said nothing but Amelia glared at Dumbledore. "You allowed that to happen?"

"Oh, he allows that and more. I will be providing you with a lot of interesting information. However, I need to head to Gringotts, I have some people I need to deal with." Harry didn't even get to the door before Amelia started yelling at Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry arrived at Gringotts. Harry had dropped off the information with Madam Bones' assistant. He made arrangments for all the evidence to be given to her regarding his relatives, Dumbledore, and the theft of funds from his vaults. He was a bit tired from dealing with the paperwork but this aspect needed to be finished. He made sure that Dumbledore and his cronies wouldn't be able to stop him from keeping control. He tied Fudge's hands and arranged for the goblins to start their audits. Now Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Ironclaw was at the door to greet him. "They are here. We stuck them in the Epee room. We had a few fights break out. Healer Ixi was called." Harry gave a slight shake of his head. They acted as they expected. Ironclaw snorted his own agreement to Harry's thoughts. "They acted like we expected. The alpha squad is now guarding them. Surprising the one who didn't do anything were Riddle, the Malfoys, and Snape." 

"Interesting. I expected them to be demanding answers." Harry glanced around Gringotts as they walked. "How many came in to check their vaults?"

"Almost everyone. The article Ms. Skeeter released about changes made them afraid. We had Barrister Thomas give a statement, which calmed everyone down. Ms. Skeeter is going to release the information about Dumbledore, the Order, and Hogwarts each night for the next few days."

"Good, you looked at the articles?"

"Yes, they are exactly as we wanted." Ironclaw waved another goblin closer. "Siver had some interesting information."

"I do, sir. Sirius Black, the Weasley family, Remus Lupin all arrived here earlier while you were attending Wizengamot. They tried to get into their former vaults. I was the cart driver for them. They were speaking about a plan to capture you. They mentioned spells and potions." 

"All of the Weasleys?" 

"No, sir. The twins weren't with them and neither was Bill Weasley. They did mention that Charlie Weasley was still in Romania and refused to join them. Molly Weasley mentioned writing a howler to him, the twins, and Bill. They want to see if they can get the money they owe from them."

Harry looked at Ironclaw. Ironclaw gave a slight nod of his head. "Send a message to Bill Weasley. Set up a meeting with him and the Twins as soon as possible." Harry knew the twins fairly well. He had given them the money to start up their business, not that anyone knew it. The twins had been informing him about their family for a while. They weren't happy to learn the truth and shared the information with Bill and Charlie. 

"We better deal with your guests." Ironclaw knew it was going to be interesting to see how the pureblood idiots were going to react to their new lives.

Harry and Ironclaw entered the Epee Room. Everyone was talking at once until they realized Harry had arrived. They all quieted and stared at Harry. Harry and Ironclaw walked to the head of the table. Harry took his seat. "We are going to do this the easy way. Everyone who is in the elite and inner circle and Tom Riddle will remain here. Those in the outer and supporters, you will find your vaults and property released back to you with a limit on your funds and magic still in place until I am sure you won't be causing damage to anyone. Your individual account managers will provide you with the restrictions which are based on your past accounts and actions. If you debate it with me I will remove everything and you can find your own way. Now go and see your account managers." 

There was a bit of griping from those who were leaving but the goblin warriors got them out with any blood being spilled. "Those of you who are elite I will deal with you individually. Those in the inner circle you will have access to your current house, your magic will remain limited for general use. You will be able to have full access if you are in danger, defensive spells only. If you worked in the Ministry you will need to apply for your former jobs. I will tell you right now, bribery won't work. You will have to show that you are the best person for the job. If you can't find a job, one will be found for you. The goblins have a lot of openings in the mines." Harry knew that would encourage them to find jobs. "None of you will be allowed to loaf around. You will find work, you will also be showing your pay stubs to your account managers. You will have to show where you spent any expenses over 50 Galleons. That figure includes giving someone smaller sums over time. As soon as that sum hits 50, you will be asked to explain it. The same goes if you try to claim it's for living expenses." 

Severus, Lucius, and the Dark Lord were a bit impressed. Harry just made sure that they couldn't bribe anyone even if they used small donations. At the same time, it scared the three men as they listened to Harry provide the former inner circle with their restrictions. Harry covered everything from magic, clothes, personal expenses, to their earnings from their jobs. 

The elite was shifting a bit if this was the restrictions on the inner they were afraid of their own. The elite was wondering what Harry had plans for them. Each knew they were now totally dependant on what Harry Potter decided for their lives. They weren't sure which was better, a crazy Dark Lord or a very powerful Harry Potter. The only good thing so far was that they weren't being cursed. They kept glancing at a clearly furious, yet equally impressed Dark Lord. If they were honest with themselves, they were also impressed. Harry Potter had taken control over their world and didn't spill any blood, didn't cast a single spell, but instead, he did it with the aid of goblins and his own power. Those in the inner circle were dismissed.

"Now, there are a few I am going to just say that you're going to be returning to Azkaban." Harry gave a slight nod and three Aurors entered the room. "You will go peacefully to the Ministry, where you will be asked about your crimes. Since I know not everyone received a fair trial, this is it. Madam Bones will be given you the truth serum and be asking the questions."

Chaos erupted until Harry raised his wand and everyone crashed into their seats. "The people are Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange for the attack on the Longbottom family and other crimes." The goblins kept the three seated while the cuffs were put on their wrists. A port-key was attached to them, sending them to the cells in the Ministry. "Now that leaves Marcus Gibbon and Ellis Jugson for killing muggles and muggle-borns during the last war." 

The two remained seated as they were cuffed. Their faces were a mask of fury as they disappeared to the Ministry. Harry knew they would be remaining in Azkaban. "Now, the remaining people, I know you deserve Azkaban. Malfoy, Snape, Riddle, you aren't included in this. I will deal with you after this. Pettigrew, you will be going to Madam Bones. You will be arrested for killing the muggles and framing Sirius Black." One of the Aurors stunned Pettigrew before he could change into a rat. "I have prevented him from turning into a rat. However, he will need a cell that will prevent it, just to be on the safe side." 

The Auror took hold of Pettigrew and ported him away. The two remaining Aurors pulled out cuffs. "Augustus Rookwood and Thorfinn Rowle you will still report to the Department of Mysteries. Your magic will only be restricted in that you can't cast any of the Unforgivables or attack anyone. If you need to cast a spell you have restricted on, you can speak to your supervisors, who will inform me. You have the same restrictions as the inner circle otherwise. Questions?"

"Why are we able to keep our jobs?" Augustus Rookwood looked directly at Harry. He was a bit afraid of the young man. 

"You were recruited, you have special skills still needed. I have allowed you access to those special skills. You will be attending meetings to help rebuild our world. Your account managers can provide you with the complete list of your new duties, restrictions, and even how to get in touch with me."

"Thank you." Thorfinn Rowle was truly thankful. He really believed he would be headed to Azkaban or without a job.

"Walden Macnair, Julian Avery, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, Bartus Nott, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Corban Yaxley, Leonis Selwyn, Antonin Dolohov, Edmund Mulciber, and Ricard Travers, all of you haven't been charged with any crimes even though you are guilty of them. However, that doesn't matter to me. Crabbe and Goyle, you were in servitude to Lucius Malfoy, you aren't any longer. All of you had jobs outside of the Ministry, you still have them. You will see your account managers to find out your individual restrictions. Dismissed."

Severus, Lucius, the former Dark Lord, and Draco all exchanged a look. "Draco Malfoy, your magic is restricted in that you can't cast any offensive spells. Since you have now graduated from Hogwarts, you're being given the opportunity to either go to University or get an apprentice on your own merit, not because of your name."

"I was going to apprentice with Severus for potions." Draco swallowed. 

Harry arched his brow, looked at Severus. "Well? The truth please or I will use truth serum. It won't be one approved by the Ministry. The goblins have their own, I'm sure you are aware."

Severus knew the goblin one was stronger than anything he was allowed to create. It would prevent him from lying, as he could do with regular truth serums. He had spent years building up the resistance to those potions. "Draco isn't potion master material but I was encouraged to have him become my apprentice by Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted me to keep an eye on Draco, as did Lucius but he a different reason. Draco's stronger in Charms followed by Transfiguration."

"That isn't true. I'm the best there is in potions." Draco stood up. He aimed his wand at Severus. "You lie, you want to kiss up to Potty."

"Sit down." Harry ordered. "Clearly, you haven't grown up. I'm going to have you become an apprentice to Rock. He is a Master of Charms."

"I'm not going to work with any creature. Just who do you think you are, ordering us around. You're just a half-blood. Your mother was a mud-blood."

"Funny thing about that. You see, all muggle-borns come from when two squib lines have a child. Guess which lines my mother came from?" Harry could see the surprise pass over the three older Slytherin. Draco's face showed a bit of shock then destain. "She came from the Slytherin and LeFay line." 

~Can you speak?~ The Dark Lord spoke for the first time. 

~Yes. You are from the third son. His daughter married into the Gaunt line. I'm from the first son whose daughter married into the Gryffindor and LeFay family.~

~So you have Gryffindor and LeFay on each side of your family.~ The Dark Lord realized why the young man was so powerful 

"Yes. Haven't you ever wondered why the half-bloods are stronger than their parents? Are stronger than most others? Dumbledore, half-blood, you half-blood, Snape, despite how well he hides his power, half-blood, me half-blood." 

Lucius remained quiet as Draco explored. "You lie. Our Lord is not a half-blood. You aren't worth the dirt beneath my shoes."

"Well, it's clear your son didn't inherit your intelligence, Malfoy." 

"Draco sit down. He is speaking the truth." Tom Riddle, the former Dark Lord ordered. 

"Excuse my son, Narcissa has influenced him." Lucius knew Narcissa's views when he heard them from his son's mouth. 

"Yes, about that. I can dissolve your marriage. She has already been removed from the Black family after her arrival yesterday in Gringotts." 

Lucius sighed. He had wondered about his wife's mood last night. While she wasn't marked she believed strongly in pure-bloods being superior and wouldn't like a half-blood as Lord Black. It also explained why when she tried to curse him it failed. "I'm taking it you restricted her magic?"

"Indeed. She is basically a squib until she truly loses her hatred of everything." Harry really didn't care about Narcissa Malfoy. He found her to be one of the biggest bigots. "Draco, you will either do your apprenticeship with Rock or I will remove you from the Malfoy and Black family. Since you are marked I will also bind your magic and ban you from the magical world."

The Slytherins in the room were quiet. They knew Harry wasn't kidding. Draco would find out how serious Harry was if he refused. "He takes it." Lucius didn't want to lose his son.

"It's his choice. It will be a true apprenticeship and he must enter it freely."

"How is it free if I have to either apprentice under a creature or live with muggles." Draco's voice was filled with loathing. 

"It's better than Azkaban." Harry picked up the contract. He sent it down the table to Draco. "Sign or you will be looking for work in the muggle world. You will be given a new identity including schooling and funds to settle into a flat. If you wish to attend a muggle university, funds will be available. That is more than pure-blood gave their abandoned child." 

Draco glared. "I will do the apprenticeship." Draco picked up the contract and began to read it. 

"Lucius and Tom will be attending Wizengamot sessions with me. You will keep your homes but that is it. Your magic is also restricted. You will be able to cast offensive spells for defending yourselves. Consider yourselves as part of my elite. I will release more funds for you to use. Your account manager is mine. So he will keep me informed of everything. I'm sure there are a lot of questions, however, most of them will have to wait until later. I want your opinions on the changes we need to happen but I want you to read the research the goblins have gathered over the years. I will say right now, Dumbledore will not remain in charge of our world. Magic needs to be balanced and it will be. Neither side is going to rule." 

"Am I to use my muggle-born name?" The Dark Lord questioned.

"I don't care what name you use. It won't be Dark Lord Voldemort. Too many associate it with killing. Pick a name, get the background history taken care of. You have three days to read the information and get a new identity. On Sunday, we will meet and work out what needs to be done. I have a basic plan but I don't know the wizarding world political situation as well as you two."

"I can provide you with books. A lot of them were banned by the Ministry even though the laws are still in use." Lucius explained. 

"Ironclaw has a list of laws that we want to have reviewed." Harry saw Ironclaw pull out some parchment. "Review them and provide your feedback when we meet on Sunday."

The Dark Lord and Lucius were each handed a thick stack of parchment. "I placed the urgent ones on the top." Ironclaw gave them a book. "The book contains the history of those who voted for each law. You will find that a lot of the laws that were passed in the last twenty years were passed illegally. The reasons are stated at the top of each law."

Harry and Ironclaw had already agreed to let them come to their own conclusion regarding the laws and how Dumbledore was involved. They knew if they told them, they would latch onto blaming Dumbledore but they also needed them to see the research. The research showed how important magically creatures were to magic and how important a balance was between magic. Most purebloods wanted the rituals and old customs returned and they needed to be returned. "Unless you have any pressing questions I would suggest you meet with your account manager now, Griphook is waiting for you. He is actually Ironclaw's assistant and can provide you with anything we feel you need. Draco, give the signed contract to Griphook." 

The three Slytherins knew a dismissal when they heard it. Severus was still sitting in his seat. He had been observing Harry and what he saw scared him. This wasn't James Potter nor was he like his mother, Lily. "We aren't leaving my godfather alone with Potty."

"Draco, one warning, you will address me with respect. Now go." Harry warned. Lucius pulled his son before he could say anything else. Harry just looked at Severus. 

Severus didn't fidget. He didn't let the young man's glare intimated him. It did but he wasn't going to show that. 

"I have thought a lot about what to do with you. You were the reason the Dark Lord found out about the prophecy. I didn't understand for the longest time why you hated me. Why you gave me so many detentions. Why you allowed those in our house to treat me so badly." 

Severus didn't respond to anything. What he said was the truth. He had hated him for being James Potter's son. He had given the Dark Lord the prophecy. He had given him so many unfair detentions. He had allowed the house to treat him badly. 

"Did you know my aunt Petunia had all of my parents' books?"

"No, I didn't know you were placed there until after you were expelled." Severus had been furious when Dumbledore had informed him of that. 

"In the attic, I found my parents trunks. I was a bit surprised to read about how much of a bully my father was, especially after everyone praised him. However, I think that qualifies under don't speak ill of the dead. My mother wrote a lot about you." Severus looked up shocked. "She loved you. She wrote about your fifth-year and how she knew she couldn't be friends with you any longer because of the growing tension of the war and how being her friend was creating problems for you."

"She was my best friend." Severus quietly admitted. He hadn't been aware of Lily's reason. He had thought it was because of him calling her a mud-blood.

"She also wrote about Lupin. How Black set you up to be eaten." 

"What didn't she write about?" 

"Why a man who was bullied would turn out to be such a bully." Harry answered. "I know Dumbledore set me up to be in Gryffindor. I know he set me up to be friends with the Weasley's. I want to know what orders he gave you." 

Severus swallowed. "Does it matter?"

"No as no matter what you say I have already decided what you will be doing." 

Severus glared at him. So he was his father's son after all. "So like your father. You are an arrogant brat."

Harry sighed, turned to Ironclaw. "Is everything set up?"

"Yes. I will review all the account managers reports and make sure everything is ready for Tuesday's Wizengamot session." 

"Severus Snape, I thought a lot about what to do with you. Part of me wanted to punish you for what you did to me. I, however, feel that Dumbledore encouraged a lot of your attitude over the years. I know he gave you orders on how to handle me, as your student. I have decided you will remain with me. You will have your freedom to use your magic. I know you didn't want to kill people. I also know you tried to stop my parents' death."

Severus was a bit surprised. "So what are you planning to do with me?"

"Why Severus Snape, you are now my personal servant. You will be everywhere with me. I expect you to also aid in my training in potions and more advanced forms of defense. After all, you have mastered both. You will find I will be very demanding."

"Like your father." 

"No, you see unlike my father, I don't believe in humiliating someone. Your purpose, as a true Slytherin, will be to help me get rid of Dumbledore, get magic to be balanced. I know Lucius and Tom Riddle will want to lean too far into the darker aspects of magic while Dumbledore will push for light only magic. Despite all his misdeeds and lies he still believes he needs to guide our world. You, however, have seen the extreme of both men. I want to use your knowledge to make sure neither will win. I want magic to return to what it was. Creatures having the same right. I want to keep our world separated from the muggles because, despite all of Dumbledore's assurance that muggles are wonderful, we know the reality of it."

"Muggles, as a whole, are not ready to know about magic." Severus began to revamp his opinion of the young man. He had thought he was going to be a slave to the man, not his second. "So I will be your second?"

"Yes, in regards to wizards. Ironclaw and Greyback are my seconds in regards to creatures." 

"I had wondered where he was." Severus knew that Greyback had supported the Dark Lord during the last war.

"Do you accept this position?"

"Am I required to teach at Hogwarts?"

"Actually, Dumbledore will be getting a letter. I'm the new DADA professor. You can remain as the potion professor if you so desire."

"I would. I want to make sure my snakes are protected." 

"I believe we have a deal." 

"We do."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus followed Harry out of Gringotts. He wasn't sure about heading back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was going to try and gain control. The man had been in power for over fifty years. He wasn't going to take losing control to a teenager very well, even if he was of age. He knew Dumbledore had already had his chessboard out and reviewing how Harry had changed the chessboard. 

No active Death Eaters, no Voldemort, no more outdated laws, and Harry working with goblins and other creatures. Harry wanted to bring magic back to its fullest. Harry wasn't going to allow Dumbledore to keep control and ban more books and rituals. 

Severus knew that Dumbledore was going to try and get the Order involved with Harry. He knew after watching Harry that the Order wasn't going to care for this version of Harry Potter. He could hear the Weasley family ranting about Harry. He wondered how Dumbledore was going to deal with a Slytherin Harry Potter. 

"Hungry?" Harry stopped outside of the Leaky Cauldron. 

"No, sir." Severus was a bit surprised to be asked. He was expecting Harry to be more like a combination of Dumbledore and Voldemort. Neither cared about the overall health of their spies. He didn't even want to think about the number of times Dumbledore had almost gotten Lupin and him killed. The former Dark Lord used his people for target practice. 

"I need to pick up my order of books and potion ingredients before we head to Hogwarts." Harry headed straight to the bookstores. He went first to Knockturn Alley, skillfully dodging beggars and others. 

Severus was a bit surprised at the books Harry was picking up. They were books that he would have expected to find people who were intellectual like Dumbledore, Voldemort, Granger, and him. The owner wasn't surprised by the visit of Harry and actually suggested other books for Harry. Some he heard Harry say they were already in his a private library.

Severus was actually finding all of Harry's stops interesting. He didn't get clothing, he got books, potion ingredients, and even parchment. They didn't speak while Harry did his errands. He picked up a few things in Slugs and Jugs and his favorite red ink. 

"Do you need anything before we return to Hogwarts?" They were standing in a corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Since it was late afternoon, it was quiet in the pub. 

"No, sir. I'm unsure of your plan for our return to Hogwarts." 

Harry gave a grin that reminded Severus of goblins. "I'm expecting Dumbledore will pull us into his office. He will do with his grandfather routine. He will also try guilt and bring his Order around to make me see the light and follow his guidance. Now, Voldemort and Lucius will try the Slytherin way. They think I was a Gryffindor sorted into the house of snakes so I won't understand Slytherin tactics. They will also try and force their views on me. Each side believes you are their spy and will try and use you to sway me." 

"Dumbledore is most likely already arranged for Order members to be visiting you as soon as he realizes where you're staying. He will expect me to report to him, about you, about the Dark Lord, and what you might have planned." 

"Indeed." Harry pushed Severus up against the wall. "I will tell you right now, you will not be reporting to either of them beyond what I want you to report. If I find out differently, you will be punished. Do you understand me?" The tone was firm, the magic was powerful, and the air crackled with magic. 

Severus swallowed. His eyes went wide. "You..."

"Yes." 

"They can't know." Dumbledore was going to try and gain control over Harry. Voldemort would try to find ways to control Harry using any ritual he could. He might even find a way to kill Harry. They could even join forces and go after Harry. After all, Harry was only limiting the Death Eaters and Voldemort. 

"Exactly. Now, you know why you are important." Harry released Severus. "I'm going to bring magic back to where it should be. It won't be stilted. I am aware some magic needs to be watched, controlled, but we need to bring back our rituals and holidays." Severus was a bit surprised by Harry's openness. "I have a privacy spell set up. Shall we head to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure Hogwarts is ready for you." Severus wasn't sure if anyone was ready for Harry. A Harry Potter trained by goblins, educated by goblins, backed by the creatures, and wasn't as naive has Dumbledore and Voldemort believed him to be. 

____________________________________________________________________

Lucius and Voldemort were sitting in Malfoy Manor's sunroom. "I don't think Dumbledore expected his little Savior to do that." Lucius was wondering how he missed Harry Potter. 

"No, he wouldn't have. I had thought after that first term ended and Harry Potter was expelled our problems were over." Voldemort had stolen the Stone which was surprisingly easy to do. He had believed it was a trap but he was able to walk out of Hogwarts with the stone. 

"Dumbledore reported that he was returned to his muggle relatives. The muggles refused to allow Mr. Potter a magical education. Many thought Dumbledore went back to hiding Harry Potter, as he had for years. I'm wondering how Harry Potter pulled this off." 

"We will have to find out his weakness. Since he has restained our magic and money we might need to go to an outside source." Voldemort was trying to think of who he could use. 

"I would strongly suggest we wait. He didn't seem very happy with Dumbledore and he has control over the Wizengamot. He appears to want to get rid of Dumbledore. He removed the man from power. I know he has limited our magic and funds but he could have removed everything from us including having us arrested and place in Azkaban or worse. He could have removed our magic, money, and freedom. He did deal with the Narcissa situation and he could have made Draco into a squib." 

Voldemort knew Lucius was correct. "So we watch and wait." 

"Exactly. Severus might be able to impart some wisdom into the Harry Potter situation." 

______________________________________________________________

Dumbledore was throwing a fit in his office. How could this have happened? How did Harry Potter get so much control? Why didn't he know about this? Why hadn't his sources at Gringotts informed him? 

He lost the Wizenagamot. He couldn't believe he wasn't Chief Warlock. He lost all the seats. The Ministry was now out of his control. How did this happen? Why hadn't any of his spies in the Ministry been away of what was going on? Why hadn't his informants in the Inheritance Department informed him? 

He lost the funds that he needed to fight Voldemort. He needed to find out what was happening to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Why were they sent to Gringotts? Why weren't they sent to Azkaban? Was Harry in league with Voldemort? 

His chessboard was empty. He didn't know what pieces should be placed on the board, where they should be placed, or even what position they take. He couldn't even place his own pawns because he wasn't sure what was going on with Harry Potter. He knew he wasn't going to be able to rely on their old connections because of the misuse of funds.

All his hopes rested on what information he could attain from Severus. He didn't like that the change in the mark on Severus' arms. He wondered if all the Death Eaters had their marks changed? He had to find out what was going on. 

He knew Black and Lupin would be useless since Harry didn't trust them. He knew the Weasleys were in the same boat. The staff, including him, wouldn't be trusted by Harry either. After all, no one did anything to stop the boy from being expelled and returned to his relatives. 

He glanced at his pieces, he had to find a way to get to someone close to Harry. Maybe Ginny or Tonks. Tonks would be the first choice since Harry wouldn't link her anything illegal. She also was an Auror so that would allow her to spy in an official capacity. 

He dismissed Amelia, she already warned him. Fudge was out. Kingsley and Mad-Eye wouldn't assist. He would have to work on Severus, get Severus to worm his way into Harry's good graces. He fixed his office, he walked to his office window. He could see Severus was returning but he wasn't sure who was with him. The cloak the person was wearing was blocking him from seeing who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was thinking as they walked toward Hogwarts. Harry was not what or who Dumbledore was expecting. Dumbledore had their world believing he was a kind, old, grandfather who cared about everyone as if they were his children. He had their world believing that he wanted the very best for them and everyone who was in their world.

Severus knew the old man hated anything dark. He knew that Dumbledore used Lupin to be viewed as someone who cared about the werewolves. In reality, Dumbledore planned on getting rid of them as soon as he was assured that the Dark Lord was completely gone. Dumbledore had already laid down the groundwork for laws to be enacted as soon as the Dark Lord was dead. Lupin, to Dumbledore, was just a stepping stone to getting control over all the werewolves. 

Severus was looking up at the window he knew was Dumbledore's office. He knew Dumbledore was watching them, wondering who Harry was. He knew as soon as they set foot in Hogwarts an elf would delivery a note for them to come to his office. 

Severus wasn't sure if Dark Lord or Dumbledore realized how predictable they were. Harry even knew how they operated and he only interacted with Dumbledore for a few months. Dumbledore liked to keep him minions ignorant of what he was doing overall. Dumbledore liked to send his minions out on missions to make them feel important. The Dark Lord demanded perfection and never told anyone his plans. The Dark Lord gave you mission with no option to fail. Dumbledore liked to punish with a disappointed look, a deep sigh, and use guilt. The Dark Lord punished you with death or his favorite curse. 

When they arrived at the entrance, Harry stopped. Severus nodded. They were very aware that Dumbledore was going to expect Severus to still be loyal to Dumbledore but would know that Severus had to pretend to obey Potter. Severus would have to be seen as being obedient, loyal, and on Potter's side. Severus opened the door to Hogwarts. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore couldn't help it. He was surprised. Harry Potter was sitting in front of him and was now the new DADA Professor. Severus was going to remain as the Potion Master. Harry Potter was going to be where he had access to him where he could gain control over him. 

"I will assist Mr. Potter in getting him ready for the new school year."

Dumbledore gave them his gentle grandfather smile. "Very good, my boy. I'm sure everything will work out wonderfully. We are just happy to have Mr. Potter back at Hogwarts." 

"I'm looking forward to starting." 

Dumbledore had tried to give Harry a lemon drop but the boy refused to take one. He had hoped he would take one of his potion induced lemon drops. He had them coated with a mild truth serum and hoped to gain some insight into what Harry was planning on doing. 

The boy was to in control, to calm, to sure of himself. Dumbledore needed to know where Harry had been, who had taught him, and what side of the war did he plan on serving. He didn't believe he was on Tom's side. If he was on Tom's side, he wouldn't have limited Tom and the Death Eaters' magic and funds. 

Dumbledore wasn't sure exactly what to do. He knew he would get Harry in touch with his friends and the Order. He knew Ginny might be able to get the boy interested, maybe even Tonks. Lupin and Black would be able to get the boy connected to James. The more ties the boy had to the Order the better it was for Dumbledore. 

After they left, Dumbledore looked at his chessboard, he started to arrange the pieces. He knew Severus would be able to keep him informed on what Harry was doing. He needed to find a way to get Ginny, Ronald, and Hermione to return to Hogwarts. He couldn't hire them since the hiring was done for the year, maybe he could see about apprenticeships. Hermione would be better as an assistant professor. 

Dumbledore looked at the other side of the board. He wasn't sure where to put any of the Death Eaters or even Tom. Tom and Lucius were out of power but he knew they wouldn't let this go. He needed to talk to Severus about Tom, Lucius, and Harry. 

______________________________________________________________

Harry looked around Severus' quarters. Severus watched him looking and knew what was needed. "He added a bedroom, enlarged the kitchen, bathroom, and even the living area, sir." 

"I will get an office added for me. Do you need anything added?" 

"A bigger lab and tub, sir?" Severus wasn't sure if Harry would agree or not. 

"Office? Library?" Harry looked around at the pile of books on every surface with filled bookcases. The desk had enough space opened for Severus to work. 

"For the books and me to work, sir? Separately?" Severus wasn't used to anyone asking him what he wanted or even giving him things without some kind of arrangement. He had been about to ask what the cost was but noticed that Harry didn't seem to care. 

Harry nodded his acceptance. Severus felt the magic at work and watched as everything was transformed. "I will get the house elves to set everything up, sir. Do you have anything that I need have moved? A house elf I need to call, sir?"

"No, I don't have a house elf. Just send one you trust to Ironclaw. Ironclaw knows what I will need and want. Severus, just call me Harry in private. I would say in public too but I don't want Dumbledore or Voldemort to wonder what is going on." 

"Yes, sir. The Dark Lord has many spies as does Dumbledore." Severus called some house elves to clean and set up their new quarters. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus looked around at his new quarters. The quarters were now bigger than the headmasters. There was now a full-size kitchen with a table for four. The cabinets were are dark walnut with glass fronts, a huge sink, a pantry was off to the side. That door was on the north wall as well as the door to his new bigger office and library. The library had three sides with floor to ceiling bookcases. There were two light brown recliners. There were two tables by the recliners. 

The main area now head two matching black Italian leather Chesterfield facing each other. There were three dark walnut tables in the room. Two smaller ones near the fireplace at each end of Chesterfields, with a long table between the two couches, under all the furniture, was on an off-white rug. There was a huge walnut coat rack against the wall by the door. 

Severus could see the open doors of the two offices south wall and knew beyond each office was the new bedrooms, with small sitting rooms and bathrooms attached. Severus' room was done in soft shades of green and black ebony wood. Harry's was done in earth tones. 

"Problems?" Harry was standing by where Severus' old desk was originally placed before. Now there was the door to Harry's office.

"No, surprised, sir. Dumbledore always made us believe that the castle couldn't expand our quarters. Will he notice the changes, sir?" Severus was impressed with their new quarters. Something that would make Lucius envious. 

"I hope so. If he doesn't it means he isn't as connected to Hogwarts as we thought. If he isn't as connected it will give us more room to work." Harry indicated for them to sit down on the Chesterfield.

"A good test while improving our quarters, sir." Severus sat down opposite Harry and tea appeared on the table between them. 

"How soon do you believe he will get the Order here? I expect he will try to get me hooked up with someone in his Order." 

"Yes, most likely either Ginny Weasley or Tonks. I'm sure he will try to find a way to get them here in some form. He most likely with an apprenticeship for Ronald and Ginny Weasley. Granger won't take an apprenticeship. She thinks too highly of herself so he will offer an associate professorship. He is always pushing love. He will count on either Ginny or Tonks to lure you into a relationship, sir." Severus knew Dumbledore was already working on returning his pieces to his chessboard.

"Tonks is an Auror who trained under Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt?" 

"Yes, sir. So he might try and get her here as an assistant to you. You can refuse as he can't force it. However, he might just find another position for her. Dumbledore uses the same basic principals. If you work here you have to be light. So he will try and convert you. He believes everyone is able to be converted if you are a Gryffindor but not a Slytherin. He never fully accepted you as a Slytherin so that will work for us. Lastly, he believes in the power of love. Love is how he got your father straightened up, love is how he got me to turn from the Dark Lord. He was expecting to use love he would show you would link you to him. He was expecting you to form a mentoring bond with him while Molly Weasley and the rest of the Weasley's becoming a family to you." 

At Harry's questioning look, Severus explained about Harry's father. The prank that led to him and Lily not speaking, the prank with Lupin, and how he found Lily. Harry had read his mother's version of events which didn't cover most of it. "That explains my first class with you. It also explains why they were on the muggle side of the platform talking about muggles and platform 9 3/4." 

"Hagrid, the Weasleys, even Granger, I believe were setups, sir. There hasn't been anything he has said directly but more of an overall impression." 

"I have never trust them. I got the funds back but in all honesty, we know he would claim it was a slight misunderstanding and my years absent it went unnoticed. I believe some of the Order will be here by the weekend." 

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't be surprised if he had Lupin and Black here tonight." 

"Great, just who I have no desire to see."

"I understand completely, sir. I have no desire to see either of them."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Severus entered the Great Hall to see the head table filled with Order members. "I think I lost my appetite." 

"I do feel the same way, sir." Severus wondered how Dumbledore got Tonks, the Weasleys, Granger, Black, and Lupin at Hogwarts on such short notice. He turned a bit to Harry. "I believe, sir, that he was able to get Molly, Ron, Ginny, Granger, Lupin, and Black here since none of them work. Tonks had to be off. The rest of the Weasleys work." 

Harry worked with Bill Weasley on occasion and had helped the Twins start their business but he knew Dumbledore didn't know that. The goblins kept their business secret and expected those they employed to follow that policy. Harry had the Twins sign a privacy agreement. "This is going to be interesting." 

Severus knew the Order wasn't expecting a strong Harry. They were expecting someone who fit their mold, someone that fits with what they believed their Savior to be. No matter how many times Severus had said in the past that Harry was sorted into Slytherin for a reason. He usually got told it was a mistake and that Harry was just like his parents. If James and Lily had been like Harry, they might still be alive. They certainly wouldn't have left Potter Manor. They would have made one of them the secret keeper, not someone who didn't live in the house. 

Severus knew Dumbledore wasn't going to like this Harry. Neither would the three Weasley idiots or Granger. Tonks, she liked everyone. He wasn't sure how that girl made into the Auror Corps but she did. Black tried to get reinstated but failed the medical exam, with a mind healer declaring Black needed at least a year of counseling. Dumbledore finally got Black a trial at what would have been Harry's fourth year. 

Severus had already supplied Harry with his observations about the Order and the Death Eaters. Things that weren't written on paper. Things like how Black acts when you use key phrases, how to tell when certain members were mad but won't express it for fear of going against the group. 

Severus took his usual seat. Harry summoned a chair and sat down next to him instead of the chair between Black and Lupin. Severus saw the flickers of annoyances in the Order members' faces. Dumbledore rose from his seat, shot a firecracker into the air to get the students attention which wasn't necessary as every student was already wondering who was sitting next to Severus. 

"Students, I am proud to introduce to you your new DADA Professor, Harry Potter. He is back with us after all these years. I know you will give him a warm welcome." The students clapped and Dumbledore calmed them down. Dumbledore turned and waved at Harry to stand up.

Harry stood up, bowed, and sat back down. "I think he was expecting a speech, sir." Severus quietly told him. "He has never asked another to rise." 

"Teach him to think." Harry commented. 

Severus hid his smirk. Yes, Dumbledore wasn't going to be happy with Harry Potter. Severus was about to comment on the delaying of the meal when Black and Lupin left their seats and joined them at Severus' end of the table making it a tight fit. "I hope you had a flea bath, Mutt."

"Shut it Snivellius." Black moved a bit closer to Harry. Harry moved his chair toward Severus. "Harry, I'm so glad you're here.!" 

"Don't call Severus, Snivellius." Harry took a sip of water. 

"Harry, we want to invite you over to our house this weekend." Lupin glared at Black, making the man shut up.

"Busy." Harry looked down the table. Dumbledore and Minerva were having a private conversation as where the new dubbed idiot trio. 

"Harry, we want to spend time with you. We've missed you." Black gave Harry the sad eyes.

"Why?" 

"I'm not sure if Snill-" Black stopped at Harry's glare "-if Snape told you but I'm your godfather." 

"So?" Harry continued eating.

Black and Lupin exchanged a look. "Harry, we would love to tell you about your parents. Things that weren't in the books or stories you might have heard. We loved them and still miss them."

Harry laid down his folk. He looked at each of them. "If you loved my parents so much, why have I never heard from you. Even when I was being abused by my relatives, nothing. When I was at Hogwarts, nothing. When I got expelled, nothing. You have had 17 years to write a simple card, nothing. Don't expect anything from me." Harry pushed back his chair. "I'll get something to eat in the kitchens. It seems I can't even eat a meal in peace." 

Severus watched Harry leave. Black and Lupin had their mouths hanging open not expecting Harry's answer or for him to leave. "What happened?" Dumbledore looked as confused as the two mutts.

"Harry hates us." Black muttered.

"I don't think he hates us. He just doesn't care." Lupin informed Dumbledore what Harry said. Everyone agreed that Harry was rude, except for those not in the Order. 

"He's right." Filius remarked. "You did have plenty of time to write a card and to expect him to be welcoming is unrealistic." Filius arched a brow at Severus. Severus realized that Filius was one of Harry's teachers. Severus tilted his head in acknowledgment. Another one on Harry's side. 

"I agree. Honestly bringing everyone here tonight. It's a bit overwhelming and not to mention crowded at the table." Irma Pince looked at Granger. "Especially when people bring books to the meals." Granger closed the book and put it away. 

Severus ignored everyone after that. Everyone was making plans on how to get Harry to do things with them. They expected Harry to go flying a lot with them. Severus and Filius exchanged another look, the 1/2 goblin rolled his eyes.

___________________________________________________

Severus arrived back in their quarters to find Harry reading the latest issue of Potions Monthly. "How did it go after I left?" 

"About as we expected, sir. They have made arrangments to have you go flying with them."

"Well, I expect Dumbledore will visit tonight with Black and Lupin, to work out our differences. He will use his "it's a little misunderstanding" and it's "for the greater good" crap he likes to dish out. So I say we disappear for a bit. Feel like having a duel out in the Forbidden Forest after we gather some ingredients? I told Bane I would stop by and pick up some Centaur hair and blood."

Severus didn't hide his surprise. Bane hated wizards. It had taken Severus a decade for Bane not to throw a spear at him. Bane did throw one once in a while but not to hit him, usually to keep Severus from getting too comfortable in what Bane considered his forest. "I would love it." 

______________________________________________________

Dumbledore was staring at his Order. Everyone was yelling at everyone else, except for Minerva. She looked like she wanted to hex them all. "I'm sure Harry will come around Sirius."

"He has a point. None of us wrote to him. None of us even sent him a card." Granger whined. "We weren't even friends with him during his first year. Ginny only saw him on the platform."

"Which is why you must work on getting him to trust you."

"Yeah, we can't have him hanging around with Snivellius. Who knows what might happen to my godson if Snivellius is around him all the time." 

"It's attitude like that Sirius Orion Black that will make him not want to spend time with you." Minerva waved her finger as Molly hit Sirius on the back of the head. "Severus was also his head of house." 

"The reason he got expelled you mean." Black reminded her. 

"No, that is on Albus." Minerva glared at him. "He is the one who told Severus how to treat Harry. He was hoping Harry would ask for a resort and get sorted into Gryffindor. So place the blame where it belongs." 

"His parents would be so disappointed." Molly tutted.

"Yes, as you let him know in a howler. None of you have ever done anything to show that boy you wanted to be friends, cared about him, or even knew he existed. Now because he is in charge, you want to be his friends, relatives, and even wife. Well, from what I saw that young man has your number. I won't be part of this. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Minerva rose from her seat and left Dumbledore's office.

It was quiet for several minutes as each thought about what Minerva said. "I think Sirius, Remus, and I will go and speak to Harry. Give him a chance to know us without anyone else around." Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Tomorrow, Ron, why don't you and Ginny take him out flying."

"Great idea. I can see if we can get a pickup game of Quidditch." Ron and Ginny began to make plans. 

"Good, tomorrow I will speak to the professors about apprenticeships and an assistant professorship for you Hermione." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, I do believe Severus will be out looking for potion ingredients so we should have Harry to ourselves."

_________________________________________

Severus felt the nudge of his wards. He focused his magic, frowned. "Dumbledore is trying to get into our quarters, sir." Severus was on the ground digging up mushrooms while Harry had been gathering bark.

"I felt it. He has Lupin and Black with him. They won't get in unless one of the knows parseltongue. If Dumbledore keeps it up he is going to get a surprise." Harry looked around. "It's almost dusk let's go and meet Bane." 

_____________________________________________________

Dumbledore was sweating. He couldn't break the wards on Severus' quarters. Lupin and Black had lent some of their magic but the wards remained up. 

"He could have been taught wards by the goblins." Black lowered his wand. "I'm not sure Bill could get through."

"I do believe you're correct. I will speak to them tomorrow about it." Dumbledore wasn't happy. His plans weren't working as he hoped. However, Harry was at Hogwarts and he would use that.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Severus headed to breakfast. They returned late at night and had gone straight to bed after putting away the potion ingredients. "It's going to be a long day." Harry not so quietly informed Severus as they saw all of the Order members in the Great Hall. Most were sitting at the head table with others spread around three of the tables. The Slytherin table was the only table without an adult sitting at it. "I see the prejudice still hasn't changed." 

"No, sadly it hasn't, sir." Severus knew Harry's remarks were going to spread to parents and anyone who wasn't present. Harry and Severus noticed that there was an empty seat between Black and Lupin were sitting and Severus' usual seat. Harry summoned a chair and sat down at the end of the table. 

"Mate, how about a game of Quidditch?" Ron Weasley stuffed some pancake into his mouth. His clothes were wrinkled. He looked like he slept in them. He was wearing loose jeans and a blue cotton shirt. "We can have a quick pick-up game." Food dropped to the table. 

Harry made a face at seeing how Weasley was eating. "No, I have work." Harry saw a plate of eggs, beans, toast, and sausages appear in front of him. Harry gave Severus a questioning look. Since it was Saturday there weren't any classes but Harry still had things he needed to get accomplished.

"Ironclaw arranged for us to have our own private elves to serve our meals and handle our quarters, sir. I received notice early this morning." Severus had lowered his voice as he watched Harry nod his acceptance of his answer. He had forgotten to tell him since he was in a rush this morning due to their late night. "I-"

"It's fine." Harry quietly told Severus. "We were a bit rushed." 

Bane and the rest of the centaurs had kept Harry and Severus entertained with the latest rumors about Hogwarts. Rumors that weren't from students but from the house-elves, ghosts, and animals. Severus had been a bit surprised at how much fun he did have. How relaxed he had been. 

"Surely, you can come flying with us." Ginny Weasley batted her eyelashes. She was wearing a lot of make-up with a pair of tight muggle jeans and a white gauze, almost see thru, sleeveless top.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Harry looked confused as many covered their laughter. "I have no idea who you are, but I take my job seriously." He looked at her as she leaned closer and she winked at him. Harry gave her a weary look as he moved further away.

"Ms. Weasley, I see you haven't changed. Planning on visiting your old alcove?" Severus could see the rest of the Order was shocked at the girl's behavior, however, the staff wasn't. They had to deal with it for the last seven years the girl had attended.

"Leave her alone, Snivellius. Just because a woman wouldn't touch you on a dare doesn't mean that Harry and Ginny can't get along. She would be great for him." Black's fork was still in his hand as he started waving his hands around. Some food landed on students and Minerva and Filius. "They make a great couple." 

"Sirius!" Minerva had her wand out and was cleaning up the mess Black made. She was glaring at Dumbledore as she did so. She wasn't happy with Dumbledore bringing all the Order people to Hogwarts especially the ones who stole from Harry. 

"Sirius, you promised." Lupin lowered Black's flying hands. "Remember, you promised."

"Remus, you can't believe that Snivellius is good for Harry. He is going to corrupt him. Prongs would be so disappointed in Harry allowing Snivellius so much freedom. He's not even in Azkaban. Harry didn't put any of the Death Eaters in Azkaban. He is letting them roam around." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't hold back because of me." Harry continued eating but not before seeing the slight smirk appear on Severus' face.

"As you can see, Lupin, you can't teach an old dog new tricks or in the Mutt's case, manners. You might need to keep him muzzled." Severus watched Lupin force Black back down into his chair. 

"Severus." Dumbledore rebuked. "There is no need to speak to Sirius that way." 

"Really, Severus, that wasn't necessary." Molly put more food on Ron's plate. "Hermione, do you want more?" Before Granger could answer Molly added more food to her plate. She moved down the table adding food to people's plates.

"Snivellius and the rest of the snakes need to learn their place." Black wasn't subtle about lowering his voice as he spoke to Weasley. Weasley started to voice his own agreement. Weasley was complaining about having to work with Slytherins. Black added his own disappointed in teaching them. 

Harry leaned back in his chair as no one defended Severus but Minerva, Filius, and Irma weren't happy with what was being said. Harry knew Filius and Irma couldn't without giving away they knew more than Dumbledore thought. They were all talking about Severus' behavior. Harry touched Severus. When Severus looked at him, he tilted his head to the staff door at the back of the hall. Severus followed Harry out the door. 

"They need to go. No wonder so many wanted to join Voldemort. It's idiots like them doing the driving." Harry wasn't happy with what he had seen but he didn't want to give away his hand to soon. He still had Voldemort to deal with. Yes, he stopped the man in a lot of ways but didn't mean the man wasn't going to honor what was done. He knew Voldemort and Lucius would try to work their way around his rules. 

Severus was a bit surprised. No one had ever defended him, his snakes, or those that felt they had no place to turn but to go to Voldemort. "Dumbledore likes to promote that only Slytherins are Death Eaters, sir."

"I remember. I do believe we are going to be changing that perception. It's going to take some digging and your confirmation." They were walking back toward their quarters but used the old tunnels to avoid any wondering students or Order members.

"You are aware of the current ones. Dumbledore is too. The history would support the all house theory, sir. I might also suggest that you refrain from using Rita Skeeter on factual stories." 

"I plan on it. Rita is going to be useful for other aspects like what we just witnessed. It's time for Black to learn bullying isn't acceptable." Harry hated bullies. They reminded him of his cousin, Dudley. Black and the rest of the Order weren't impressing him. The Death Eaters had more respect.

"What is the plan for the day, sir?" 

"I need to review what they have been teaching. I know some of it but I want to be ready for Monday. I have a feeling that Black and Lupin, at least, will try to attend my lessons." 

"He might try Granger, too. He wants her to be an assistant professor, sir. She thinks she is above an apprenticeship."

Harry stopped Severus. "I have an idea but not sure if it's possible." They didn't speak until they entered their quarters. Since they didn't get to eat their breakfast they went to the kitchen and found plates of food waiting for them. Harry ran a scan over the plates. "Clean. Now, my basic idea is to get his people out of Hogwarts. I believe Lucius would know the best old laws to use. Do you think Voldemort and him would be willing to assist?"

"If we phrased it correctly, sir. Lucius does know all the old laws that might not be on the books. It was how he was able to remain out of Azkaban. The biggest incentive is it would damage Dumbledore and they would do it for that factor alone." Severus knew Voldemort and Lucius would love to get rid of Dumbledore and based on Harry's actions they wouldn't feel threatened by him. 

"I will have Ironclaw set up a meeting for later tonight. We can't have it here and I certainly don't want Dumbledore and his fools to find out." Harry thought of all of his different properties. "I know if we leave here he will try to have his people follow us. I don't want to use the elves as he will realize that we used them."

"Perhaps a distraction, sir?" 

"Harry, and yes. We also don't have a lot of time and a lot of work that needs to be finished by Monday." Harry summoned some parchment. He handed some to Severus. "You write to them, tell them to meet us at Gringotts. I will make the arrangements with Ironclaw. After that, I will need your assistance in looking through the numerous lessons plans that Dumbledore submitted to the Board. There seemed to be a lot missing." 

"There is-" Severus looked at Harry who was already writing. "Harry." Seeing no negative response he began to write his letters. He knew Voldemort and Lucius would come to the meeting. They would want to learn more about Harry, work on ways to convert Harry to their side. 

A little elf appeared in the room. "Noisy Headmaster wanted me to give this to you, Master. I check, noisy Headmaster added spells. I removed."

"Thank you, what is your name?" 

Severus knew he shouldn't have been surprised but he was. He had never heard anyone thank an elf before. Granted, he didn't beat or abuse any elves, he never really thought of them either. He didn't have one but Hogwarts had hundreds.

"I be Mazie." The elf bowed. "I head elf for Peverell family." Mazie popped away. 

Harry read the letter. He handed it to Severus. 

Harry,

Please see me in my office as soon as possible. We must discuss the upcoming classes. 

Your godfather would love to spend some time with you. Hence, he has agreed to aid you in learning to teach your students. Your friend, Ron, has agreed to be your apprentice.

Albus

"Ideas?" Harry took the letter back.

"Yes, sir. You don't have to take Weasley as an apprentice nor allow Black access to your classroom. He has never allowed apprentice. Since you are a professor, he can't force Black on you. He will use guilt and how it would be for the greater good." Harry huffed. "I agree, but you can use the Charter and Hogwarts: A History to back your standing." 

"Also get rid of those two idiots." Harry liked that idea. "So let's add that to the list. We can have Ironclaw send the rejection letter. I'm sure we have two people who will be willing to aid in that endeavor."


	7. Chapter 7

Severus and Harry arrived on time for the meeting with Voldemort and Lucius. Severus hadn't gone into detail in his letter about what the meeting would be regarding but knew that Voldemort and Lucius would read between the lines. They had left Hogwarts using the secure floo connection that Harry had Ironclaw and Madam Bones establish without Dumbledore knowledge. 

Severus had used his copy of Hogwarts: A History and created a copy of the Hogwarts' charter to review before the meeting. They had added a list of things they wanted to discuss. Severus had suggested ways to deals with Lucius and Voldemort. They wanted to make sure that Dumbledore had no recourse but to remove the Order from Hogwarts. 

Ironclaw was waiting for them in the lobby. The goblins had been busy with all the Death Eaters and their restrictions plus the Ministry inquiries. The goblins were enjoying watching the wizards trying to grasp the change of power. "The meeting room is set up and they are waiting. Also, Black and Dumbledore were here earlier trying to gain access to the Black Family vaults. Sirius Black merged his private vault with the main family one and wanted to gain access to remove family heirlooms and some funds." Ironclaw had taken great pleasure in denying Dumbledore access to the Black vaults.

"He was denied?" Harry wasn't sure what exactly Dumbledore was attempting to do. Harry had made sure all of his vaults had the highest security measures. Dumbledore wasn't going to go away easily or allow Harry to keep power.

"Yes, we informed him that he needed Lord Black's signature regarding any authorization from the family vaults. He left believing that Draco Malfoy was the reason he was denied, despite their knowledge that you are Lord Black. They seem to be under the impression that Voldemort and Lord Malfoy must be influencing you and that Draco must have seduced you. Something about how you were both in Slytherin during your brief time at Hogwarts."

Harry and Severus looked confused. "I'm not even sure how they would have arrived at that conclusion. Severus?" Harry hadn't even spoken to Draco since the boy signed the contract for the apprenticeship. He certainly wasn't a friend of Draco's from when he attended Hogwarts. Harry had actually avoided Draco during his time at Hogwarts. He thought Draco was a spoiled brat.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure either. Black has always been unstable, perhaps it's his way of handling things. I know over the years he has alluded to his belief that you must be like your father. When we were in school, he firmly believed his family to be evil. Black has always believed that his family members were all followers of the Dark Lord's despite the few who weren't. Dumbledore could and would use any method to keep his followers loyal to him. Black blindly follows Dumbledore. I have never heard him really question Dumbledore. He might object to something but he always caves. Even when Dumbledore didn't get him a trial Black still supported Dumbledore." Severus hadn't been pulled into a private meeting with Dumbledore but he knew it was just a matter of time. Dumbledore would want as much information as he could attain and Dumbledore would expect Severus to gather it. Severus had wondered when the Order members would start to question what happened in the Wizengamot. It was only a matter of time given how Harry had responded so far while they had been in Hogwarts. Minerva would notice the difference and wonder what was going on. 

Harry didn't reply but headed toward the conference room that Lucius and Voldemort were sitting in. Both men rose when Harry entered. "Please be seated. I don't have a lot of time. I don't want Dumbledore to know Severus and I are missing. I have some issues I'm hoping you might have some solutions for." Harry sat down. He really didn't want to get to friendly with Lucius or Voldemort.

Voldemort and Lucius didn't exchange a look but they felt it was a step in the right direction for them to actually being in control of their world. They had been hoping Potter wasn't going to be a follower of Dumbledore. Yes, they saw him destroy most of Dumbledore's power in the Wizengamot but didn't mean that Dumbledore wouldn't have tried to sway Potter to his side.

"Dumbledore has brought various Order members to Hogwarts. He plans to have Lupin, Black, some Weasleys, and Granger became either apprentices or assistants. I want them gone."

Lucius sat up. He wasn't expecting that. He had thought Harry being a Potter would fall into whatever Dumbledore had planned despite the display at Wizengamot. The Potters were a light family. He ignored the nagging voice reminding him that this Potter was sorted into Slytherin. That this Potter escaped Dumbledore's plans and was goblin trained. "Dumbledore has forbidden the apprentice program. If he is planning on using it now, all Professors are allowed to select their own apprentices." 

"What of the professors who don't have their masters? Is there a way to get rid of them? Can he force an apprenticeship to a professor without a master? I know he has a few who would do whatever he wanted." Harry pointed to Hogwarts: A History. Severus had pulled out the book while they had been speaking. "The book doesn't cover areas that perhaps Dumbledore might use, like outdated rituals or even customs." 

"Traditionally, all apprenticeship have to be with someone who has attained their own Masters in the program. Professors and Masters should go together. However, since Dumbledore became Headmaster, the requirements for being a professor at Hogwarts has fallen to anyone who has passed their NEWT in the subject. The Board has been trying for decades to get the program reinstated as well as get rid of professors like Binns and Sybill Trelawney." Voldemort had acquired a lot of research concerning the staff at Hogwarts. "The DADA professors over the last two decades have barely passed their NEWT in the subject. I mean he even hired Quirrell who didn't even have a NEWT in DADA, he was a Muggle Studies professor before." 

Voldemort had a few surprises that year that he was possessing Quirrell. He had been a bit surprised he was able to get Quirrell into the DADA position. He had been even more surprised when Dumbledore allowed him to remain all year. He was shocked when he was able to get out of Hogwarts with the Sorcerer's Stone. Voldemort had been amazed how much Dumbledore allowed to happen at Hogwarts. 

"The Board has been trying to prevent Dumbledore from bringing more of his people into Hogwarts. Dumbledore has been very successful at ignoring what the Board wants or requires. We have been trying for years to have him explain things that have happened at Hogwarts. He cancels classes and then informs us that no one signed up." Lucius had found it very annoying. He had tried to get the classes returned but it was harder to get them returned because Dumbledore would keep saying no one was interested in the classes.

"Lucius, are you able to use this to get rid of Lupin, Black, Weasleys, and Granger? I don't think we have enough to get rid of Dumbledore as of yet. Also, Severus has a list of classes that have been removed. Are we able to get any of them returned?" Severus passed over the list of classes. Severus knew Lucius and Voldemort would love the list. It was a list they designed just for the two of them to review. 

Lucius picked up a quill. He began to make notes on the list. "Most of these classes we can get returned if we can get students to sign up for the classes. Dumbledore hasn't even allowed the list to be seen but we can send the list out, separately, announcing the new classes. We can get a real apprenticeship program started."

"Do so. We need an apprenticeship program." 

"We should get in touch with the ICW and see about gathering information to stop Dumbledore from trying to get them canceled and get their recommendations for the Professors." Voldemort suggested. "He won't be able to claim you are being influenced by the darker factions or me. People would see that these classes are offered in light schools around the world." 

"Do so. The two of you work on getting the classes returned. Get rid of those idiot Order members. I'm sure you will enjoy it." Harry knew Lucius and Voldemort would love to after the senile old fool. 

"We can get the apprenticeships handled by Monday. I'll get the paperwork started and filed at the Ministry on Monday. I will also speak to Madam Bones. He can't house people at Hogwarts." Lucius was going to enjoy this. 

"Your new name?" Harry looked at Voldemort. 

"I have been working with Ironclaw on that. We have been building the backstory. I should have it finished by the end of the month." Voldemort wasn't sure what Potter was expecting of him but he felt it would be interesting. 

"Good. Dumbledore will try to expose you as Voldemort. I want you to be ready to join us in the Wizengamot and perhaps a job at Hogwarts if you are interested." Harry looked at Lucius. "I want our next meeting to be next Saturday. I want to discuss the information Ironclaw provided concerning the Wizengamot."

Severus knew why Harry wanted Voldemort at Hogwarts. It would enable them to keep an eye on Dumbledore and Voldemort. Lucius would be easy to keep track of since the man was on the Board and Wizengamot. Harry glanced at the time. "We need to go before Dumbledore realizes we are gone. If you need me, use Severus' floo." Harry really didn't give them time to answer before he was heading out of the room. 

"Severus, a minute." Voldemort wasn't sure if Severus would provide an answer or not but he had to ask. When Severus remained in the room, Voldemort glanced at Lucius before asking his question. "Do you know his plans?" 

"I know he wants magic to be returned. He wants our rituals, our customs returned, and Hogwarts to be back to the top magical school. He doesn't want to kill anyone."

"Thank you, Severus." Voldemort wasn't sure how he felt about his new information but he was glad he had agreed with Lucius to wait. They would keep waiting and seeing if Harry Potter was going to honor what he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry didn't show up at breakfast Monday morning. He didn't want to deal with Dumbledore and the Order of Idiots. Yesterday, Harry and Severus had to endure Lupin, Black, Granger, and the three Weasleys as well as Dumbledore trying to get Harry's attention. Severus had left for breakfast while Harry finished polishing his lesson plans. He knew Dumbledore was going to have a fit when he realized none of his pawns were welcomed at Hogwarts any longer. Harry had to admit he loved the insults that Severus gave to Black and Ron Weasley. 

Harry finished up. He needed to drop some things off at Severus' office before heading to his own office. He had a first-morning session but had time to get to both offices. Harry met Severus as he was walking toward Severus' office. "Breakfast?" 

"Was very interesting, sir. The morning mail brought a lot of interesting letters. Many believing their apprenticeships have been approved." Severus wished he could be a fly on the wall when they realized they were all rejected and were without a home.

"I would pay good money to see the memory of them learning what the letters stay." Harry really wasn't impressed by the attitude of the members of the Order. He didn't care for Black before he met the man and now he wanted the man out of Hogwarts. He really didn't like the name-calling and bullying. He also didn't care for the prank bragging Black did.

"They were wondering where you were. The Mutt believes that I'm corrupting you. He warned Dumbledore that we needed to keep separated from each other. He wants your quarters moved to be up by his." Severus thought the whole attitude of the Order was getting very annoying. 

Minerva had taken to casting a silencing charm on the Mutt and the Weasleys. Filius, Irma, and Minerva had also been letting Dumbledore know how unhappy many of the staff felt about his Order members now residing at Hogwarts. 

"Here is the list of things I want you to review. I want to get another list of classes, books, and rituals for our next meeting." Harry handed him a scroll. "I wrote it in Italian."

Since Severus was fluent in Italian, Harry had decided they would use the language to keep Dumbledore and his idiots from understanding anything until it was too late. At the stairs, they parted and started their day.

_________________________________________________________

Harry just started his first class when Black came storming into the room. "Harry, Harry, you have to do something about this. Malfoy got all the apprenticeships stopped and we have to move out."

The students had been facing Black but now turned and faced Harry. "I have a class, Mr. Black. This isn't the time nor the place to discuss this issue." 

"Harry, this is important. Death Eaters are trying to keep us out of Hogwarts." Black started pacing up and down the center aisle between the two sides of the room. "We can't let Malfoy get away with this. The lousy dirty snake."

"Mr. Black, leave my classroom." Harry flicked his wrist and had his wand at the ready. Black continued on his rant. Harry cast a quick binding spell that had Black hog-tied and gagged, hanging in the middle of the room. "That students is how you stop a crazy man from continuing to ignore your requests to leave a room. Now, this is how you get him out of your room." Harry using his wand, opened the door. He flicked his wrist and Black went flying out the door and landed in a burlap sack. A house-elf appeared and took the sack away. "Now open your books to page 5. We are going to start a review session and cover the areas that your previous professors slacked off on." 

__________________________________________________________

"Severus, he bound Sirius and threw him into a sack." Dumbledore had spent the morning trying to get Black out of the sack.

"Perhaps if the Mutt had left the classroom like he was asked instead of going on a rant about Slytherins, Death Eaters, and Lucius, it wouldn't have happened." Severus could see the Mutt was still seething about being bound but Dumbledore had placed a silencing spell on the Mutt. Severus wished it was a permanent spell. 

"Severus, we have to do something. Everyone has been rejected for apprenticeships. Sirius and Remus can't reside here nor can anyone else. Lucius had stopped everything. Did Voldemort give any indication of this course of action?" Dumbledore wasn't sure what to do. He needed to get Harry connected to his Order members and so far everything was being blocked. 

Dumbledore wasn't happy with Harry's lack of connecting to Black and Lupin. He had hoped that Harry would want to know his parents, discover his roots, and have a connection to his magical family. Dumbledore had wanted Harry to be connected to him and Hogwarts. He needed to make sure that Harry followed his plan of actions. 

"I haven't spoken to the Dark Lord since we returned to Hogwarts." Severus had to admit Harry forcing the Dark Lord to retire and change his name was going to be a great benefit. He also didn't speak to him, Harry did. 

Harry certainly covered a lot of bases to block Dumbledore from making any moves. Severus wasn't exactly sure what Harry's plans were but the ones he had learned about were ones he believed should be used. Severus wanted books, magic, and classes returned to Hogwarts. 

"I need to discover what Harry plans. You have to prod him and discover what he has planned. What he has done to the Death Eaters. Why Lucius is still able to sit on the Wizengamot? I need the information so I can counter anything that he and Voldemort might want to present to the Wizengamot and any plans they have for the Ministry." Dumbledore had cleared his chessboard, again. He wasn't sure where anyone stood. "Severus, we need this information. I will keep working on Harry getting closer to Order members, especially Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione." 

"Albus, I can't provide you with information I don't have. I haven't been summoned so I can't answer anything regarding what the Dark Lord is planning. As far as Harry is concerned, he isn't very trusting. I need time to get Harry to trust me. Your attempts at forcing Order members at him isn't helping. You have to remember he was expelled from Hogwarts."

"We do need to find out who trained him. We need to discover where he has been for the past seven years. This information is vital, we have to make sure he hasn't been affected by the dark forces." 

Severus tuned out Dumbledore's usual dark influence rant. Severus knew that Dumbledore relied on being believing he was out to keep the world safe and secure. Dumbledore relied on everyone believing Dumbledore was the hero he was decades ago. As the Headmaster, he had perfected the wise old man act. 

"Albus, I will do what I can." Severus couldn't wait for Harry to get rid of Dumbledore and his Order. Since the Dark Lord was now handled, Harry had fulfilled the prophecy even if it wasn't the way Dumbledore would want. Now, it was time to remove the other crazy nut job in power. 

"I do appreciate all your effort, Severus." Dumbledore rose from his chair. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a board meeting I need to attend in hopes of reversing their decision." 

Severus wanted to laugh. He knew it wasn't going to happen. Harry wouldn't have had Lucius do the job without making sure that it would remain in effect. Severus was learning that Harry was very thorough. The goblins had taught him well. He would have to speak to Filius when he had a chance.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus watched Dumbledore enter Hogwarts. He had been heading up from the dungeons to the Great Hall. Dumbledore didn't look happy. Severus knew Dumbledore saw him so he kept walking. He wished he had checked before he stepped off of the stairwell. He expected Dumbledore was going to ask to speak to him especially since Harry wasn't with him.

"Severus, a moment." 

Severus walked toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore led him to a small area under one of the stairwells. Dumbledore put up a silencing spell. "I take it didn't go well?" 

"No, it didn't. I wasn't able to get anything done. The Board wouldn't even agree to meet with me to discuss things. I was informed the decisions were final. I went to the Ministry and I was informed there was nothing I could do. I couldn't get any information regarding the Death Eaters outside of Pettigrew being returned to Azkaban and that the Lestranges and Barty are going to be given a trial tomorrow." 

"I see." 

"You have to find out whatever information you can from Harry. I need to know what he did. Where he was trained. I need to know what happened to Tom." 

"I can't guarantee you any answers. We didn't have the best relationship while he attended Hogwarts. I'm thankful he didn't send me to Azkaban." Severus really was. He wasn't sure if he would have been as nice. He knew he was a cruel man at times. He also knew he held onto grudges. He also had hated James Potter and would take pleasure in tormenting his son as he did when Harry attended. He felt a lot of guilt after learning the truth. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this version of Harry Potter. 

"Do try. You might be the only hope we have of making sure that Harry won't turn dark and keep Tom from taking over our world." 

Severus buried his retort that they didn't have to worry about the Dark Lord. Harry had the man blocked from doing anything. Yes, the Dark Lord might try something but Severus had a feeling if he did Harry would make sure he regretted it. "I will try. He hasn't discussed his plans with me. We don't exactly sit down and have an in-depth conversation." Severus did like that Harry wasn't one for just talking for the sake of talking. 

"I understand but do try and let me know anything you learn." 

Severus had an idea and he knew Harry would love the idea. Dumbledore wanted information. They could certainly supply information. "I will if I learn anything."

"Very good, my boy." Dumbledore removed the privacy spell and headed to the Great Hall. 

Severus watched him enter the Great Hall and went back to the stairwell by the dungeons. He knew Harry would be heading up the stairs any time now. When Harry reached his side, Harry arched a brow. Severus pulled him into the same area he just had his conversation with Dumbledore. "Dumbledore wants me to get information from you regarding what you have planned, sir. I was thinking I could provide some information."

"Harry." Harry thought for a few minutes. "I believe we can give him useless information mixed with some false information with just a hint of truthfulness to lend some validation for him if he researches anything." 

"Harry." Severus wasn't used to not being punished in some way for lack of respect. "My thoughts exactly. Perhaps we can make sure Lucius and the Dark Lord are aware of this information so they could help provide some validation if need be." 

"Agreed." 

Severus removed the privacy spell and they headed to the Great Hall. Black and Lupin were sitting near the end of the table where Severus sat. Severus followed Harry to the table. He found Harry had the confidence of someone years older as Harry walked with a steady confident pace. Severus knew he was goblins trained. He was sure he was very well trained. Harry summoned a seat and placed it at the end of the table. Severus took his usual seat. 

Dumbledore didn't start dinner until Granger, Weasley, and Weaslette arrived. Severus rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what Dumbledore was expecting the Moronic Trio would do but it wasn't going to work the way Dumbledore wanted. Severus was a bit surprised when the trio approached his end of the table. He wondered where they were going to sit. 

"Harry, if you could move your chair, I will be able to extend the table for Ron, Ginny, and Hermione." Dumbledore had his hand out ready to extend the table.

Harry looked up. He arched a brow. He got up and walked out of the room. Severus watched the shock expression on the trios' faces as well as Dumbledore, the Mutt, and Wolf. He saw he wasn't the only one enjoying it. He saw Minerva's smug look. He realized she must have told Dumbledore that Harry wouldn't remain near the Order members. Filius looked like he wanted to laugh.

Severus rose. "Excuse me." He didn't give Dumbledore time to stop him. He just strode out the back staff door. He exited the room to find Harry standing there waiting for him.

"Dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry was going to have to find a way to get regular meals. He didn't want to keep trying to have meals in the Great Hall. He wanted to eat his meals in peace.

"We can go to the kitchen." Severus wanted to add the sir but stopped himself for doing it. 

"Kitchen?" Harry was going to have to explore the castle for areas he didn't visit when he was a student when he had time. 

"Follow me. I will show you where it is." Severus had already explained how the house-elves worked in Hogwarts. They were usually unseen and unheard unless you called for one. They wouldn't do anything for students unless it was cleaning up or something. The house-elves wouldn't provide food in the dorms. They would provide a snack.

As they turned the corner they heard some voices that sounded familiar. They stopped. The voices were getting closer. "I don't know." 

The voice belonged to Lupin. "He might have gone to the kitchen." The voice belonged to Black.

"He doesn't know where it is. He was only here for a few months." A female voice. "He spent most of his time in the library or detention. He was at every meal. All Slytherins were unless they were in the infirmary." 

Harry looked at Severus. Severus mouthed "Granger." Severus wondered where Granger got her information. Yes, he wanted all his Slytherins at the meals but it was part of his united front. He did make exceptions if one of his snakes needed to have more studying time or if they needed to take care of a family thing that he never told Dumbledore about.

"He must be going to Hogsmeade." A male voice added.

Harry looked at Severus who mouthed "Weasley." 

"We have to do something. I need to be at least seen with him." 

Harry and Severus exchanged a look. They had no idea where the girl got the idea that Harry wanted to be seen with her but it wasn't happening. Severus knew Harry wouldn't even consider it. 

"Ginny, you are going to scare him off if you talk like that and he hears you." Granger's voice warned.

"Albus can only do so much. He can't force Harry to be seen with you. He already informed you of that." The Mutt's voice carried. He was loud.

"Sirius, lower your voice. I know you're upset and a bit distressed but raising your voice isn't going to help." Lupin's calm voice floated over to them. 

They didn't hear anything for several minutes and were about to leave when they heard "I AM GOING TO BE LADY POTTER!"

Harry was about to set the girl straight when he felt Severus' hand on his arm. Severus shook his head no. He didn't move. Severus pointed to where the entrance to the Great Hall was. Harry realized the Black, Lupin, and the trio must have used the staff entrance as the students and staff were by the Great Hall entrance. Some of them must have heard the little discussion that the Order group had been having. 

Harry could see some of the students were whispering to each other. The Order members hadn't spoken after Weaslette yelled out her declaration. Granger grabbed Ginny and pulled her back into staff entrance. Black and Lupin seeing the students walked toward them to dismiss them. The staff members, however, were already doing it. Filius tilted his head at them. Neither was surprised that Filius knew they were there. 

Once it was quiet again, Severus lead Harry to the kitchen. The house elves were very excited about the great Harry Potter is in the kitchen. Severus watched as Harry just brushed aside the house-elves acting so awed by him. He treated them respectively when he spoke they needed some dinner since they hadn't been able to eat in the Great Hall.

"Oh, we fix you, we got plenty of food. You sit." One of the elves pointed to a long wooden table that had potatoes and other things on the end of it. 

Harry saw there were numerous elves working on what appeared to be breakfast. Once the elves were busy and they had food in front of them, Harry glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone listening. "What is youngest Weasley's issue?" 

"Sir, like most of our world, she has been told stories about you. Her mother, Molly, has encouraged the girl in her beliefs regarding you. To this day, all of them believe you should have been in Gryffindor. I know Dumbledore never discouraged the association. He needs his hero linked to another upstanding, in his view, light family. He believes the Weasley family is the ideal family."

"It's Harry when we are in private." Harry took a sip of his juice. 

"I will try to remember." Severus really was trying to remember not to say sir when they were in private but the power that came off of Harry was so alluring, so strong, so seductive. Severus was very attracted to power. It was one of the reasons he joined the Dark Lord. The man just screamed power. Harry's wasn't flashy, it was just there if you knew what to look for.

"There isn't anyone I need to worry about?" Harry was going to see if Filius would send a letter for him. 

"Is there no other light-family? Surely, this Order is bigger than those I have met. If he was planning on using those five to win a war, he was doomed from the beginning." 

"There is. However, the only young girls are Tonk, Granger, and Ms. Weasley. Tonks is a half-blood, Granger is a muggle-born but the Weasleys are a pure-blood family. He wouldn't want you to marry Tonks or Granger because the pure-bloods wouldn't follow you as well as if you married a pure-blood. Many pure-bloods do not respect Dumbledore. They hate what he turned Hogwarts into and I know the ones who are Death Eaters will be paying attention to what you do."

"Rumors and some selective information?"

"Yes but this information should be about what you want, what you plan on changing, even the change you have already done. Pettigrew, Lestrangers, and Barty Crouch, Jr. stories will be in the paper tomorrow. I'm sure Rita will make sure of it."

"We will need to write a letter to Lucius. I believe he will try to incept mine." 

"Yes, he will."

"There goes a relaxing night." Harry also was expecting Dumbledore ot visit them again.


End file.
